YUNJAE IN MY FRIENDS POINT OF VIEW
by Oh Angelf Jung
Summary: Hanya berisi tentang pendapat temanku yang punya indera keenam tentang YUNJAE dari matanya / very short...


**YUNJAE IN MY FRIENDS POINT OF VIEW**

**Desclaimer : YUNJAE bukan milikku, tapi aku berusaha menjadikan mereka milikku...**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Yang gak suka silahkan keluar...**

**...**

**Aku Cuma mau berbagi hal yang aku dapat. Tidak untuk menimbulkan konflik atau perpecahan antara YJS, Cassie,Yunho bias maupun Jaejoong bias. Aku seorang YUNJAE SHIPPER SEJATI, Aku menerima semua kritik maupun bashing dari semua yang membaca postingan ini. Yang tidak suka silahkan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya...aku hanya ingin berbagi tidak punya maksud lain... **

**Sebelumnya aku pernah baca di sebuah blog bahwa ada orang yang bisa liat orang dari matanya, terus kakak pemilik blogger itu bilang kalo Jaejoong itu gay. Dan dia suka teman satu grupnya. Nah di sekolahku juga ada anak yang bisa liat kepribadian orang. Bukan hanya kepribadiannya sih sebenarnya, tetapi semua yang gak bisa kita tahu, dia punya indra keenam, bisa liat orang hilang atau barang hilang, ngobatin orang dan liat masa depan orang. Nah kebetulan kita berteman baik pas naik kelas 3 SMA. Dari dulu sebenarnya setelah baca hal itu aku sudah minta dia untuk melihat foto Yunho ma Jaejoong tapi dianya belum bisa karena masih sibuk buat ngobatin orang, dia itu punya jadwal padat layaknya artis, selalu dicari orang. Nah baru baru ini, dia minta foto untuk dilihat. Aku awalnya kasih foto Yunho. Terus dia perbesar buat lihat mata Yunho. Pertama ngelihat dia langsung bilang kalo Yunho itu miskin. Ini contoh percakapan kami..**

**ABOUT YUNHO**

**A: Leader boyband kan?**

**B: Ya**

**A: Oww... dia sebenarnya dulunya miskin.. **

**B: Memang...**

**A: Dia orangnya cengeng**

**B: Hah? Masa?**

**A: Iya, bukan suka nangis tapi kalau disakitin pasti nangis.**

**B: Ow.. trus apa lagi?**

**A: Dia baik, sayang banget sama perempuan, entah itu adiknya atau ibunya.**

**B: (was-was ) Pacarnya?**

**A: Dia gak punya pacar untuk sekarang?**

**B: Mantan?**

**A: Ada mantan, tapi rasa cintanya ke mantannya tuh gak besar, kayaknya hanya sekedar formalitas aja.**

**B: (senyam senyum gaje ) Trus apa lagi ?**

**A: Dia tu baik sama orang yang baik ma dia, tapi gak mudah percaya ma orang. Saat dia percaya kepercayaan itu harus dijaga karena kalau dia disakitin dia selain mudah nangis orangnya juga gak akan percaya lagi sama orang yang menyakiti dia.**

**B: (mulai was was lagi) Gimana ma 3 temannya?**

**A: (kayak nerawang) Yang udah keluar itu kan?**

**B:Ya (angguk-angguk)**

**A:Dia gak benci, malah perasaan untuk kembali bersama itu masih ada, dia sangat berharap. **

**B: Yes.. trus dia gay bukan?**

**A: Are you crazy? Dia tidak gay.**

**B: What? Masa sih? **

**A: Dia bukan gay,tapi dia tuh orangnya baik ma yang baik ma dia. Dia sering kasih perhatian lebih dengan orang lain yang dia anggap sayang ma dia. Itu kayak kebudayaannya kayak kebiasaannya.**

**B: (langsung down)Bukan gay?**

**A: Bukanlah dia tu bukan gay, sama sekali tidak, tapi dia belum punya rasa yang besar sama perempuan?**

**B: Masih perjaka gak?**

**A: Nggak..**

**B: (pingin nangis)... Aku benci kamu..**

**A: Jangan aneh-aneh, itu haknya dia...**

**Langsung manyun, trust agak lama gitu setelah menenangkan diri aku nunjukin foto Jaejoong pas awal lihat dia langsung bilang Jae itu gay.**

**ABOUT JAEJOONG**

**A: Kalau dia ini baru gay, aku juga ngefans ma dia, suka liatnya.**

**B: Dia gay? Suka ma siapa?**

**A: Kayaknya sih dia suka ma teman satu grupnya. **

**B: What? Siapa?**

**A: Memangnya aku tahu namanya?**

**Saat itu aku mulai was-was,karena teman segrupnya Jae yang sekarang itukan Junsu ma Yoochun. Tapi pas aku buka foto TVXQ berlima terus diperbesar satu satu buat lihat wajah mereka dia bilang bukan Junsu atau Yoochun bukan juga Changmin tapi Yunho.. saat itu aku merasa bahwa duniaku berhenti berputar... moodku untuk melanjutkan acara terawang menerawang ini mulai memburuk..**

**A: Kayaknya yang ini**

**B: Yunho?**

**A: Iya, ini yang pertama tadi kan yang baju merah itu?.**

**B:Iya, Tapi yang Yunho kan bukan gay?**

**A:Memang.**

**B: Trus dia gimana orangnya?**

**A: Dia itu manja, kayak anak mami gitu.**

**B: Matre gak?**

**A: Hmm..dia matre, kayaknya dia suka masak.**

**B: Iya.**

**A: Sifatnya agak mirip cewek**

**B: Beneran?**

**A: Iya, tapi lebih banyak sifat yang meurut aku buruk dari pada baiknya.**

**B: Hah?**

**A: Kan menurut aku, bukan menurut kamu, bisa aja pendapat kita beda.**

**B: Temannya banyak ya?**

**A: Iya, dia mudah bergaul ma orang, apalagi teman yang sesuai ma kriterianya.**

**B: Oww..**

**A:Dia orangnya pemilih, punya kriteria khusus jadi kalau nikah kayaknya bakalan lama karena dia punya kriteria yang tinggi. Apalagi dia suka sama yang baju merah tadi jadi susah buat dia nikah cepat.**

**B: Masih perjaka?**

**A: Masih**

**B: Yesssssssssssssssssssss...oww.. .. (lompat lompat) **

**...**

**ABOUT YUNJAE**

**B: Mereka masih berhubungan tidak ? SMS atau Telfon mungkin?**

**A: Masih, seperti yang kau pikirkan..**

**B: Mereka pernah ketemu?**

**A: Iya.**

**B: Penah nginap?**

**A: Ya, seperti yang kamu pikirkan..**

**B: (was-was) Pernah kissing?**

**A: Ya**

**B: What? Kalau begitu kenapa kamu bilang Yunho bukan gay..**

**A: Dia bukan gay..**

**B: Dia gay, coba lihat video mereka,kemistrinya dapat...**

**A: Tidak, dia tuh perhatian orangnya.**

**B: Tapi aku rasa dia gay,**

**A: Tidak**

**B: Sayang..**

**A: You make me confuse...**

**B: Ayolahhhhh..**

**A: Nanti kasih lihat videonya..**

**B: Okokkokokko kamu yang terbaik...**

**...**

**Ini hanya pendapat temanku yang bisa lihat hal hal kayak gitu. Angelf juga pusing kenapa dia Bilang Yunho bukan gay padahal mereka pernah kissing, dia juga bilang Yunho gak punya perasaan yang besar ke mantan pacarnya atau cewek lain. Pastinya ada kemungkinan Yunho itu gay, tinggal gimana Angelf cari waktu luang dia buat lihat video YUNJAE... untuk Jaejoong, Angelf senang karena umma milih appa, semoga appa juga punya rasa yang sama ke umma, yang terlihat dari hatinya bukan matanya.**

**Angelf yakin banyak yang gak suka ma postingan ini tapi angelf cuman ingin berbagi.. so why so serious?**

**Bashing dll angelf terima... **

**Bagi yang mau tahu kelanjutannya bakal angelf buat chapter 2 setelah teman angelf lihat video Yunjae...**

**So harusnya dibuat**

**TBC... not END...**


End file.
